


Interlude of Life

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - you can't summarize it more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to lizardspots , because, in her desire to draw more art, she asks us for prompts, which throws this image into my head (at 6:50 am), so I have to write it!

Merlin fell forward as his hand slipped on the sheets, catching himself on his elbows. He shuddered as he felt Arthur drape himself over his back - the heat of the Prince's chest was almost too much, it felt like fire licking at his skin.

Arthur's arms came down from holding his hips, wrapping around his waist and chest. In a dizzying show of speed, Arthur pulled him up and back, leaving Merlin gasping, breathless, arms flailing backward to hold onto Arthur's hips. His thighs spread open, kneeling, almost sitting, astride in Arthur's lap - bodies plastered back to front all the way from their legs - chests heaving in rhythm, always together - all the way up to their faces, as Merlin threw his head back to gasp and Arthur pressed his face to the long stretch of his neck.

It was just a tiny bit, but in this new position, Merlin felt Arthur press in deeper than ever before. He could barely breathe, his blood boiling underneath his skin. Arthur was holding him tight, not moving, sitting back on his heels, body radiating tension, muscles bunched with the need to hold back his orgasm - to make this wonderful feeling last. But as soon as Merlin started to breathe more normally and his hands unclenched just a bit - nails no longer digging into Arthur's skin - Arthur moved.

He ground his cock deep into him, pulling Merlin harder against him as he pushed harder. He held still for an eternity or a second then re-arranged his hands, grabbing onto Merlin's hips. Arthur pushed him almost off his cock. Merlin's body was an arch above him, head thrown back resting on Arthur's shoulder, arms stretched back, gripping what he could of Arthur's body.

He was a vision: perfect, pale skin flushed and sweaty; black hair in front plastered on his brow, sticking to Arthur's skin on the back. His long, slim thighs taut with exertion, wide open as they were split by Arthur's own in between them. His cock, hard and leaking, pressed up against his stomach, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum on his skin.

For five, six, seven beats, Arthur kept him there, unmoving, stretched and poised on a sword's edge of too much and not enough, until Merlin couldn't stand it anymore and moaned, begging wordlessly for it to end - for it to never end. For something, for - "Move!" he whined, at last.

Like the last strand of a rope snapping, Arthur thrust his hips up as he forcefully pulled Merlin back down, filling him completely, hitting that secret spot within Merlin that made him scream, the fireplace igniting back to roaring life from dying embers, lighting up the Prince's chambers. It heated up the already hot room into unbearable temperatures, causing more sweat to bead across both their bodies.

Too slick with sweat to hold onto properly, Arthur rose back on his knees, pushing Merlin back down on all fours and setting a forceful rhythm that couldn't, wouldn't, didn't last long. Merlin could barely hear his own moans and Arthur's grunts through the rushing in his ears, the wild beating of his heart.

Merlin 'oof'ed' as Arthur collapsed onto his back, but they both managed to fall to their sides, still wrapped up around each other, still clutching at one another.

The fire dimmed down as they fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

End

**Author's Note:**

> O_O!!! I don't think I've ever written such a descriptive pwp. Comments are love!


End file.
